Life Changes
by Katara1439
Summary: The story conutines with Gwen & Kevin's daughter, Paige Elizabeth Levin.As life changes, hearts also beginning to change and take different directions. Some things may bever be the same. Sequal to "THINGS CHANGE".
1. Life

~March 5,2010. 2 Hours after Labor~

Paige Elizabeth Levin was 6lb. 1oz. She was 4 weeks early from her original due date. After Gwen and Kevin saw Paige she was rushed to the ICU because she was having a hard time breathing on her own. Paige had a heart monitor on her and she was given an oxygen tube to help her breathe right. The Doctors told Kevin and Gwen she wouldn't need to stay in there long unless something else happens. Gwen called her parents and the said they would be there as fast as they could.

Meanwhile, Kevin was near the window talking to Ben and showing pictures of Paige he took on his phone before she was rushed into the ICU. Julie and Grandpa Max were getting food for all of them. Kevin's mom went home to get some more of Gwen's other stuff and some baby stuff from Kevin's apartment. Gwen just sat and thought about Paige. Gwen wasn't allowed to move for 2 more hours because of labor ,but it was killing Gwen not to be near her newborn or to see her.

"Hey, we are back with some real food. Trust me hospital food is not the greatest." said Grandpa Max. Holding some Mr. Smoothie's drinks and some take out food. After he handed Ben and Kevin some food, Max went over to Gwen who didn't even look up once, she just kept looking at her hospital bracelet.

"Sweetie, you need to eat," he whispered to her while sitting on the edge of the bed, " nothing is going to happen to Paige. She needs her mom to be strong,though. Paige, is going to be fine, even then doctor said she didn't need to be in there for long." Grandpa sat the food on the moving table and then held Gwen's chin and made her look up at him. "Honey, nothing will happen. She needs you to be strong for her, she needs your support. Now what is troubling besides Paige,child. I know its more than Paige." He said letting go of her chin.

"It's dad. I'm afraid he won't even come to see Paige. I'm afraid he doesn't love me anymore. I know he didn't like the whole idea of me being pregnant but it would be nice to have his support. He should be here sitting in this room with everyone and supporting Paige like everyone else but even better would be me. Just being here for me." as she said that a tiny tear floated down her face. Max then scooped her into his arms.

"Your father loves you not matter what. Your father just needs to have time to think about the whole idea of his baby having a child. Trust me it was the same thing for me when he had your brother Ken." Max released Gwen. She sat back up on her bed. "Besides, lets eat. I know your hungry." He then rolled the tray over to her. He got up and sat with the others. Gwen knew Grandpa was right. Her dad just needed time ad that Paige needed her more.

20 minutes later, Kevin's mom came back with the stuff. Phil came in with balloons and yellow roses. Kevin was surprised that Phil showed up. Phil was hardly around when Gwen was pregnant. Phil and Kevin got along sometimes but not all the time.

"Hey sweetie, I hope you don't mind if I brought Phil with me. He called me and asked if he could come with me. We stopped by the gift shop and got some stuff, if you don't mind." Kevin's mom walked over and put the bags down and then gave Gwen a big bear hug. Then she went over to Kevin. Phil then sat the stuff down and then gave Gwen a hug.

"How are you? I heard about Paige. I know she will be out of there in no time. I brought your favorite movie." Phil said handing "The Sound Of Music" to Gwen. " I can't wait to see her."

"I'm feeling fine. Just tired. Thanks for the movie and I can't wait to see her either. I have seen her since she born." Just then a nurse came in.

"I'm so sorry about this but the visiting time is up because the mother needs her rest. You can come back and see her in a couple hours." She announced and then Left.

Grandpa Max gave Kevin and Gwen a hug. Then Julie,Ben,Kevin's Mom and Phil. They all left Kevin and Gwen alone. Kevin still sat at the window looking out while Gwen still sat on the bed. Neither one knew what to say. Gwen was not sure weather she was ready to commit to Kevin again. She still needed time but she loved him and he probable loved her. Kevin didn't know what to say to Gwen after what she said about them needing time apart.

"How do you feel?" Kevin said breaking the silence. He walked over to Gwen. Gwen was not sure how to answer that question or what to say to him. She knew they were are shaky ground.

"Fine. Tired and sore but that's normal I guess." she said looking down at the movie. It got silent and Kevin sat in the chair next to Gwen. He was looking at his hands. "How are you feeling?" Gwen decided to break the silence. She was looking straight at him. Kevin then looked up and stared into Gwen's eyes for a moment.

"Fine. Tired but probable not as tired as you." He said pausing for moment and took a deep breathe in. "I'm sorry how I ….acted and how I yelled at you in the doctors office a couple of weeks ago. I know I'm repeating myself and all but I'm dieing inside without you around me. I can't focus at work or even when I was alone. I look at Paige's room in the apartment and thought about what a jerk I was. You were under a lot of stress and the way I treated you that day was selfish of me. I was scared and afraid if something was to happen to you and the baby. I just couldn't think about everything that was happening and all the bills,payments,baby stuff and everything else was overwhelming. I'm sorry that I messed everything for You and Me," Kevin took in a long and deep breathe, "I understand if you still need time to think. I just want you to know I love you and Paige and I will be there for you but I need you to answer one thing. Do you think we could ever get back together or is it over?" Kevin was staring into Gwen's jade colored eyes.

"I..."

**So how did you like it? More Chapters to come! Please Review! **


	2. What If

"I..." Gwen paused and sighed, " I just don't think getting back together is a good idea. Just over a week ago we were at each others necks and now that Paige is here we should just get together. No, I am sorry. I'm just not ready."

"I want us to be a family. I want to be a father to Paige. I don't want her growing up without me in her life, it's not right. I don't want you taking away my rights to seeing Paige because you will be at your parents house. And they don't like me and you together."

" I never said I was going to take that away from you. I will let you see Paige. All I was saying was that I'm not ready for a relationship. I will let you see Paige and everything, I just dont and am not ready to start a relationship again. Please just understand." Gwen said. There was a long pause after all that was said. The tension in the air was thick.

"Ya,sure." with that Kevin just kept his eyes looking at the floor. He slowly got up from the chair and went out of the room.

Gwen just stared blankly at the chair Kevin sat in. She couldn't believe what just happened. Kevin made an effort for them to get back together. This surprised her but she knew they were not ready for a relationship, like she said, just over a week ago they were fighting and he wanted nothing to do with her but now he was trying to make an effort or at least try. Also, she would never take away his right to see his daughter or even take her away from him. Gwen just laid on her left side still looking at the chair.

She just laid there thinking about everything that had happened in the last 9 months up to this day, thinking about how much has changed and everything. She laid there for a while and waiting for Kevin but her eyes were heave and she was tired. She slowly drifted to sleep.

Knock. Knock.

Gwen woke up groggy and still tired. She was still laying towards the chair and Kevin was not there.

"I am sorry if I woke you up but we need you to fill out some paperwork." said a nurse coming into the room. And brought a table over to Gwen. "We need all of these filled out. They are just full name of the child, Maiden name of mother and if you want to put the father on there. And we need you to fill out the Social security Number application. Just the basic things and we also if you do put the father on there, we need him to sign a few things,too."

Gwen thanked her and later on the nurse would bring Paige in the room and allow visitors to come in. As Gwen filled out the paper work, it made er think of Kevin and where he went to and if he would come back. Would he be in the baby's life? Or would he be a dead-beat dad and just walk away?Gwen started to tear up just thinking about what will happen later on in life and if she should keep Paige. If she did keep Paige where would they live? How would they survive? But if she gave up Paige what would happen. Would she like her adoptive parents? They would give her a life that she couldn't. Would they love Paige? Could Gwen survive without her child? All of these thoughts went threw her head.

What would happen if Gwen did give Paige up for adoption?What if Gwen kept her, then what, would she be able to support her and Paige by herself? Would Kevin come back? What if... Some many What if's.

**OMG! I will upload Chapter 3 today. I just want you thoughts on this chapter add how the story is going so far. Sorry if it short. Chapter 3 much longer. **

**Do you like the idea good Gwen giving up Paige? Do you think Kevin was right to just walk out of the room? Should they get back together? WHY ARE THERE SO MANY QUESTIONS! (sorry ^.^) Please review. =)**


	3. 1 Week Later

I watch out the window, hoping for a miracle that everything would go back to the way it was before but I knew that wasn't going to happen. It had been a week since Paige was born and a week since I haven't seen Kevin. He said I could have the apartment if I wanted it, at first I was unsure if I should live there or not but it was either live with my dad who hates me or live by myself,I think we all know the answer. My first day here,mom stayed with me the whole night and helped clean and watched Paige while I rested but I couldn't rest knowing Kevin wasn't here and hasn't been here. The first night was long, Paige was up every other hour either hungry,fussy,needed a diaper change and tired. Now I know what is like being a parent being there for your child during the nights, the long nights.

That happened for the next couple days. My mom left after a couple of days saying she needed to go back to my father, she said to call her at anytime if I needed anything. All I needed was Kevin here with Paige and me. I tried calling Kevin and texting and everything I could think of, but he didn't answer to anything. Later on his mother called and asked if I wanted to go out with her to dinner. I said yes, this would be my first time in a week being out.

I meet her at In-n-Out. Paige and I sat down while Kevin's mom put are order in. I took Paige out of her car seat and held her. I just stare at her sometimes, reminds me of Kevin a lot. Kevin's mom scared me when she came over.

"Sorry,Hun. Didn't mean to scare you. Can I hold her?" she said. I nodded, "Oh, what a perfect little lady. So beautiful just like your mom. So how are you Gwen?"

"I'm good, just tired. How are you? I haven't seen you in at least a week." Gwen said.

"I'm good. So is life with a baby?", she asked snuggling Paige.

"Its hard and tiring," Gwen paused. She knew what Kevin's mom wanted to talk about and she could see it, "I know what you really want to talk about so let's just get to that please no more games."

"I guess you did know. Your very smart and that's what I like about you. Kevin really misses you, he just stares at the pictures of you too and the one picture of Paige. He hardly talks anymore he just goes to work and comes home late and scares me because I know something is wrong and I don't know what and I don't want him hurt or you hurt or even my grand-baby. Can you tell me why he is so upset?" Gwen just stared at her, she couldn't believe what she had heard. She knew Kevin would be upset but to the point where he talks to know one scares her because he has been her rock he never really got that upset over the arguments or fights.

"He asked me if we could get back together. And I said no." Gwen hung her head in shame. She felt bad.

"Hun, why did you say no. I thought you loved him. You do.. right?" She just stared at Gwen. Maybe it was worst than she thought.

"I do. I really do. I just couldn't handle a newborn and Kevin at the same time after are argument. I was scared. I said I wasn't ready. And he wanted us together, he thought I would take Paige from him and I would never do that. I just didn't want to be in a relationship. And when I said that he stormed off. And thats the last time I have seen him." Gwen just ashamed she was scared and alone. She knew it wouldn't be easy to raise Paige but it seemed to be harder than she thought. She wanted to break down and cry but she wouldn't in a public place.

"So that's why. Why didn't you tell anyone? I feel awful now for asking. I know it's hard raising a kid. When Kevin's dad went to work or went of to another place when Kevin was a baby it rough I had no family here. I was alone and scared and exhausted. I'm sorry for asking." Kevin's mom felt horrible. She knew how it felt having no one there and no father at the time for the baby.

"It's fine,I have a question. Where is Kevin right now?" asked Gwen

" Well, I don't know. Last I saw of him was leaving the house 3 days ago to go to work and said he would be back later. See I thought he would be with you but I didn't know so I'm not sure. Maybe at Ben's or Julie's or his Aunt's." she said. She wasn't sure if Kevin would ever come back but she hoped. Then their number was called for their food, " I'll go get our food." she then passes Paige back to Gwen.

Gwen put Paige back into her car seat and just gazed at this creature that Kevin and her made. Now Kevin is gone and she hoped she could get him back.

**OMG! Where is Kevin? What do you think of Kevin? **

**Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter! Please =3**


	4. Looking Out

To look out of a window and to see what you let go,makes you feel like you lost the world. At least that's how Gwen felt about Kevin still being gone. It was almost a month he had been gone. She couldn't keep her mind off of him. She was always worried about him, if he was safe or if he was okay or if he was thinking about her and Paige. She only hoped that he would come to a point to where theycan talk. Right now she was giving him space and time to figure out what ever he needs to think about. She knew it was a lot to take in at the time, with the new baby and all but she didn't have time to think about it, it was happening now and she needs to be there for Paige.

Ben asked if Gwen and Paige wanted to go to the park with him and Ship and of course she said yes, she needed fresh air to clear her mind. Once they got at the park all Gwen saw was people with their dogs and couples with their kids. It made her feel sad for herself, not having that kind of relationship with Kevin now. Her and Ben just sat near the old tree they use to sit by when they were little kids, just so carefree and Gwen missed that.

"Kevin says hi. He misses you know. I know I shouldn't be saying this but.."

"Then don't. I would rather hear what you are going to say from Kevin. He should be the one here with Paige, getting up at midnight and taking care of her, Ben. It's not fair, just because I say I don't want a relationship right now doesn't mean he needs to run away leaving me with a baby. I didn't really want a baby at this age. I could be a college or in England but no I'm here stuck with a baby, even my own parents don't want me." Gwen paused and sighed. She knew Ben was only trying to help. "I'm sorry Ben. I didn't mean to lash at you, its just been stressful right now."

"I know. I'm sorry, I just want you and Kevin to talk. All he does is wonder if you two are alright and I tell him I haven't seen you in a couple days. He is worried about you that's just it" Ben confessed taking Gwen's hand.

She didn't think Kevin really cared for her or Paige since he left. She always wonder what will happened to the two of them now. Everything Ben said hit her hard, to hear that Kevin missed her and wonder how she and Paige were made her realized maybe he did care for them.

"Ben, do you think things will get better?"She just stared at him. Ben just looked in her eyes and saw the pain she was in. She wanted Kevin was bad just to be there for the both of them.

"I know they will,Gwen. Just give it time." he said.

Gwen thought just maybe her and Kevin could work out this problem and be friends again and maybe later on be in a relationship. She would take chances for Kevin and her and their daughter. Just for their daughter to have both parents there for her and to care for her.

"Your right,Ben. You want to go out to dinner bring Julie and I'll try to find someone to watch Paige." Gwen asked.

"Sure. Let's go drop off and I will pick you up around 8pm."Ben said.

* * *

"Okay, she just ate so she shouldn't be hungry but if she is there is a bottle in the bag. There are tons of diapers and stuff like that. She shouldn't wake up till about the time I get back. She had a bath already. So everything is done." Gwen said telling Kevin's mom. She was the only babysitter Gwen could find that she trusted. Of course Gwen knew she could take care of Paige but this was the first time she would leave Paige for more than an hour.

"Sweetie, I can handle this. I did have a kid already. Paige isn't any different from her dad. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her and if some may com up I have all the numbers and things like that. Good enjoy yourself." said Kevin's mom. Gwen heard Ben's car horn honk, she kissed Paige's head.

"Okay, I love you both. Take good care of her and call me if anything happens." Gwen said walking out. She knew she could do this, it was just harder than she thought.

* * *

Once Julie and Ben and Gwen walked into the Restaurant and took their orders, Gwen noticed someone sitting in the corner alone that looked a lot like someone she knew but she couldn't believe it.

"Ben, all I said is that if you go to college it's fine with me. Even if it's plumber type college thing. Don't worry about me." Julie said to Ben. Then Julie turned around to what Gwen was looking at. She couldn't believe what her eyes showed her. "Gwen, is that who I think it is?"

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! Who is it that Gwen was staring at? I know this is short, I'm trying to firgure out how I want Kevin to be in here...  
_****_Well any way PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT! I want your thoughts on this chapter and who you think this person is that Gwen was staring at..._**


	5. No Way

**_Long awaited chapter!_**

**_(I don't own anything but PAIGE ELIZABETH LEVIN)_**

* * *

"It can't be."

There sat before Gwen was her own cousin, Sunny. Sitting there with Kevin, her once true love. Gwen couldn't believe her eyes. She thought Sunny was with her grandmother up on Anodyne but Gwen got to thinking why is she with Kevin or why was Kevin with her.

"No way." said Ben who now turned around. " What is she doing here? I thought she was with grandma. And what's Kevin doing here."

Just then Ben got of his chair and started forceful walking over to Sunny and Kevin but just as Ben almost reached the table, something grabbed his arm. He swung around and saw Gwen.

"Come on,Ben lets just go home. It's not worth the time." said Gwen with pain written all over her face. She couldn't stand the sight of Sunny or Kevin any longer.

"Your going to just walk away, Gwen. You haven't seen Kevin in a month and your just going to walk away and not confront him." Ben whisper but you could hear the anger in his voice. It took Gwen by surprise, maybe Ben was right but at the same time she knew what she wanted to do.

"Yes, Ben. I am walking away. You want to know why, its because I'm tired of feeling sorry for myself and feeling upset about Kevin. If he doesn't want to see his daughter than that's his problem not mine. My door has been open since he has felt but if wants to fool around be my guest. I gave him chances Ben but if this is what he wants then let it be." said Gwen angrily whispering.

She started walking away before Kevin and Sunny could see her. She passed the table that they had sat at and saw no one but empty dishes. She saw Julie waiting in the car, she couldn't face anyone at the moment so she used her cellphone to call a cab. She saw Ben coming closer she had to hide. So she sat on the bench and grabbed the menu next to her. She saw Ben go out the door and she saw Ben's car leave, she sighed and put the menu back on the bench. She then left a tip on the table and saw that her cab was waiting for her.

She stepped out into the chill of the night. She then stepping into the brightly yellow cab.

"Where to Miss?'" said the skinny, light colored man. She wasn't sure where she should go. If she should return home to her child but she wouldn't need to go home for another hour or to go somewhere else. She just needed to have time to think to herself.

"Mr. Smoothie, please."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Why would I want to do anything for you, muscles?" said Sunny with her little smirk.

"First my name is Kevin, second, I got your ass off that plant, I think you owe me one." Kevin spoke harshly.

"Even if I do this for you don't you think she will send me back to that plant. Why can't you just do it yourself Kevin, man up."she said with her eyes dead center on his.

"First off I can't without that thing and I don't know where to look and you know where. Second I will man up but first I need it. If I could get it I would of done it by now, but I have no idea where to start and she knows and you know."

"Fine but this is the only thing I will do for you."

"Okay, here is the plan...

* * *

**_PLEASE review! _**

**_:_D**


	6. Hello Beautiful

'I can't believe it. How could I have not seen this coming. Stupid." Gwen slammed her head against the hard cold picnic table. She was the only one at Mr. Smoothie and even if someone was there she wouldn't care if they heard her or saw her slamming her head against the table. She just laid her head on her arms on the table and just wouldn't believe it.

"Well, I thought this was Ben's thing,Gwenie."came a voice near Gwen. At first she couldn't figure out who it was till she looked up and saw Sunny smirking at her.

"What do you want,Sunny? Shouldn't you be with grandma Verdona? Or how about Kevin?" Gwen said with vivid anger in her voice. She couldn't believe Sunny was here talking to her and she has the guts too.

"Wow, that's how I get treated. I thought you had more class,Gwendolyn. I thought you would want to hear about something that would hurt you or your precious baby." said Sunny

"What are you trying to do,Sunny? What are you playing at? What ever it is you win okay and stay away from my daughter or I swear."She said standing up and pointing Sunny in the chest.

"Calm down. I'm not after your daughter. I'm helping you, I'm trying to tell you something important and you blow it off like I did it. . If you don't want to listen then fine, but I wont be the one who told you so. I don't know why Kevin even cares for you and your kid,.You know what, get yourself killed, get your daughter taken away or worse killed be my guest. I tried to help you."And with that Sunny transported

Gwen sat there and stared blankly into the Mr. Smoothie sign and didn't know what to do. Was what Sunny said true? Was something after her or even worse Paige? Gwen couldn't believe it, who would be after her. Then she rethought that because there were a lot people who were after her but who wants a helpless baby.

"Hello Beautiful." Gwen looked over her shoulder and couldn't believe it.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ben was at the park with Julie sitting on the bench just holding hands and talking about everything that happened this night.

"I can't believe Gwen just left. I would confront Kevin in front of everyone and show people who he really is."Ben said angry that Gwen let Kevin get away with that.

"Ben calm down. It is Gwen's choice not yours. I know you want to help her and you love her but she needs to do whats she thinks is best for her and Paige. Maybe Kevin was doing something for her... starch that. Anyway, Gwen cant make her own choices." Julie said comforting

"Gwen can make her own choice." said a voice. Ben turned around a saw Kevin walking up to them.

"Get away from us Kevin."yelled Ben now standing up

"I need your help."

"Help. Help. My help for what, you know what don't say it Kevin I don't want to hear a word out of your mouth. First you leave Gwen and you daughter Kevin. You daughter Paige. Then you go to Sunny. Why in the hell would you go to her?" Ben still yelling at Kevin and getting frustrated.

"Would you stop for a minute,Ben? I know I left and you don't think I know that, I have to feel that emptiness everyday but that's besides the point,Ben. Gwen is in trouble we need to help her before something happened"said a now worried Kevin.

"What? What do you mean she is in trouble? Kevin,what did you do?"said Ben now still mad but a little more worried.

"I didn't do anything but someone wants to wants to..."

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is... WHO IS IT! You will just have to wait and find out and review!**

**I'm so ssorry! I upload the chapters on DeviantArt and i forget to upload it here to! *facepalm* I'll try to update more..**

**_I don't Own Anything EXPECT_ PAIGE!**


End file.
